test0nefandomcom-20200215-history
SE Apollyon
*'SE Apollyon' is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Mea crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *The first three floors have 1 Time chest (10 minutes), 1 Items chest and 1 Restore chest. **You can open all 3 chests on each level (so you can use your 2-hours on each level). **The Time chest pops after the floor's second normal enemy is defeated. **The Restore chest pops after the floor's fourth normal enemy is defeated. **The Items chest pops after the floor's eighth (and final) normal enemy is defeated. **The fourth floor only has the final Items chest. *Killing the level boss opens the vortex to the next level. *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 45 *'Reward for completion: Smalt Chip' First Floor *Enemies: Metalloid Amoeba x8 (Slimes) **Immune to Lullaby. **About 7500 HP **About 3/8 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. *Boss: Ghost Clot (Slime) **About 10,000 HP *Monsters on this floor are immune to damage from blunt weapons, and weak to damage from slashing weapons. *The chests drop directly from the Amoebas. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins and 0-2 AF+1 items . Second Floor *Enemies: Adamantshell x8 (Crabs) **About 8500 HP **About 4/8 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. **Linking. **Immune to light sleep. *Boss: Tieholtsodi (Sea Monk) **About 10,000 HP **Uses Hundred Fists at about 50% HP. **Very, very high Counter rate. Melee with caution. *Monsters on this floor are immune to damage from slashing weapons, and weak to damage from piercing weapons. ** Fleuret-type swords (e.g. Joyeuse) do piercing damage and will work; however, physical sword weapon skills such as Vorpal Blade will do no damage. Magical weapon skills such as Spirits Within and Seraph Blade will work. *All three chests pop SW of the raised area, where the Time chest is marked on the map. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items. Third Floor *Enemies: Inhumer x8 (Skeleton BLMs) **About 9000 HP **About 5/8 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. **Susceptible to Lullaby and Repose. **Immune to dark-based Sleeps. **Despite being Skeletons, these mobs do link. *Boss: Grave Digger (Corse) **About 10,000 HP **Has all normal corse job abilities such as Danse Macabre (Charm). *Monsters on this floor are immune to damage from piercing weapons, and weak to damage from blunt weapons. *An Inhumer's highest damaging move seems to be Black Cloud, dealing around 400-600 damage to DD members without Stoneskin. Recommend: Cures before Blindna. *Recommended to keep all mages away from melee range to avoid Blood Saber as it can cause the mob to regain large amounts of HP depending on the size of the group. *Occasionally one of the skeletons will be close enough to the arrival point to immediately blood aggro. *Be careful of adds from blood aggro, they aggro from a very long distance, up to 20 yalms. *Like all Limbus mobs, Inhumers have alliance hate and cannot be sac pulled. *To avoid mass link, it is recommended to pull with Silence from max casting range, and making sure the puller has near full HP. **Inhumers will pause to cast a spell when agroed, allowing time for them to link. *The chests on this floor have about six possible points at which they can spawn. These include the southeast, northeast, and southwest corners, and a few points in the central area. Occasionally, two chests will spawn at the same point, on top of one another. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins, and 0-2 AF+1 items, or crafting items (Light Steel, Darksteel Ore, Darksteel Sheet, Adaman Ore). Also note the time box on this floor is 10 min, not 5 min as the picture says. Time chest is not under the boss. Fourth Floor *Enemies: Flying Spear x8 (Evil Weapon RDMs) **About 4500 HP **Immune to direct magic damage (including Astral Flow, Spirits Within, and other magic damage weaponskills such as Leaden Salute). **DoT's such as all levels of Bio, Burn ,Shock, and so forth can be landed. (Despite the DoT effect, Kaustra and the "helix" class spells are considered direct damage, and will not have any effect.) **Always drop 2 Ancient Beastcoins. **Linking. *Boss: Evil Armory (Evil Weapon RDM) **About 12,000 HP **Remains an NPC until 1 Flying Spear is killed. **May start off with heavy Stoneskin and other buffs. Dispel recommended. **Immune to magic until all Flying Spears are defeated; then it will take magic damage as normal. **Evil Armory starts with an incredible resistance to physical damage of all types until all Flying Spears are defeated. *The final chest has 5 Ancient Beastcoins, 2 AF+1 items, the Smalt Chip, and a chance to drop a Metal Chip. category:Limbus